(1) Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display apparatus having improved displaying quality.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display apparatuses employing a liquid crystal display panel are slim, light-weight, and low in power consumption, like display apparatuses employing a plasma display panel (“PDP”).
In such a liquid crystal display apparatus, liquid crystal molecules are arrayed in a certain direction within a liquid crystal layer, and external light passes through the liquid crystal layer, to thereby form an image. At this point, refractivity of the liquid crystal layer varies according to an arrangement degree of the liquid crystal molecules. In this case, arrangement speed of the liquid crystal molecules, that is, liquid crystal response speed depends on temperature of liquid crystals.
While a liquid crystal display apparatus is operated, temperature of the liquid crystal layer may be uneven. In this case, liquid crystal response speed may vary according to portions of the liquid crystal layer. In this state, while the liquid crystal apparatus forms a moving image, liquid crystal molecules may be incompletely arrayed in a portion of the liquid crystal layer. Accordingly, displaying quality of the liquid crystal display apparatus may be degraded.